The search for the Sword
by bulgariandragon
Summary: Altair, who has survived the test of time using the Apple of Eden visits Ezio to help him search for the pieces of Eden. Work in progress!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own assassin's creed or anything related to it.


	2. Ezio meets Altair

It was a quiet morning in Monteriggioni. Life was going at its normal pace. Ezio was doing paperwork allowing the architect to renovate a building when he saw a person wearing assassin robes trough the window. But they weren't assassin robes as his, neither like the ones his apprentices were wearing. They were more… public, as you could clearly see the throwing knife belt and weapons. Ezio saw that the other assassin had a missing finger on his left hand. But the thing that was most interesting thing was that he had an apple of Eden in his hand! Ezio quickly exited the villa. When he approached the visitor he recognized him: He looked the same as Altair's statue in the hidden basement!

"Could that really be the legendary writer of the codex?"- Ezio though-"No he couldn't have survived all these years!" When Ezio approached it became clear that he was wrong. It was Altair! Ezio bowed.

-Greetings, master. – Ezio said.

- Rise, my brother. – Altair replied-I'm here looking for a certain Ezio Auditore. Could you please tell me where he could be?

-I'm Ezio. How can I help you?

- We need to discuss a matter somewhere private.

- Right this way – Ezio said and started leading the legendary assassin towards the Villa.


	3. Family Union

Ezio locked his office's door and turned to Altair:

-Are you really Altair Ibn La – Ahad? And if you are how did you live to this age?

-I discovered an interesting power of the apple of Eden – prolongs life with at least 600 years.

Ezio whistled.

-So why did you want to talk to me?

-I was in the Ottoman empire. There I met an assassin. You might know him – Valentino Peletti?

-Yeah – Ezio said – a promising assassin I send scouting for templar activity there.

-So he told me about you and your work, and I decided that I would come and meet you and tell you some things. The first of them is that I am your great great grandfather.

- For real? – Ezio was surprised – So you are my grandfather?

- Yes. Why do you think you have these exceptional skills? You have them because of your bloodline. And the other thing is that I have information on the location of The Sword of Eden.

- There is a sword? – Ezio was surprised.

- Yes, I traveled the world all those years to search for The pieces. The sword is in France. I tried to get it several times, but the guards are too good for one man alone to take them on. I need you and your apprentices to help me.

- I will come and I will take a man of who knows how to handle a hidden blade. To meet him we must travel to Firenze.

- When will we leave?

- In a week. First let's show you around the only town which government are the assassins – and Ezio pointed towards Monteriggioni.


	4. The Armory

Ezio and Altair exited the villa and started walking towards the town square. Ezio told Altair:

-Let me show you our family crypt.

- Yes, I want to read the stories of my children and grandchildren.

- Watch out, the place is ancient and you have to free run a lot.

They walked in the crypt. Ezio saw what his grandfather could do after all those years. He was really impressed. When they walked out he told Altair:

-Follow me , I think I have some things that belong to you.

They entered the Villa s' armory and Altair was amazed. Ezio had the armor that he made two centuries ago using the Apple. Ezio said:

-Take this armor. It's yours.

- I think you don't understand. I left it for future generations of assassins to use it.

- Thank you. Come to the weapons room then.

In the weapons room there was an impressive collection of weapons: Swords, maces, hammers and daggers. And the sword that Altair lost in a fight was there too!

-Is that my sword? – Altair asked.

-Yes, someone sold it to our blacksmith, and then I bought it to use it. It was really, really expensive. - Ezio said, then took the sword and gave it to Altair.

- Thank you. Can I train a little I haven't trained for quite a while. – Altair told Ezio.

- We have a training ring out in front. Follow me.


	5. The Training

Ezio and Altair entered the training ring. It had two Assassin flags on the north and south side. Ezio unsheated his sword – a beautifully made Schiavona. Altair did the same. His sword was quite short, but really beautiful and deadly. Its back end had the shape of an eagle's head made out of silver, and the blade was made with the help of The apple. The fight started. Altair launched himself at Ezio with great speed. Ezio almost got pierced by this attack. Only his lightning – quick reflexes saved him. Ezio prepared for the next attack. Altair struck with an overhead swipe, but Ezio blocked and kicked Altair in the stomach fiercely. Altair almost fell to the ground. Ezio saw this and quickly took the sword from Altair's hand. Altair used his fists and struck Ezio with a strong uppercut. Ezio couldn't withstand the hit and fell on his back. Altair helped Ezio up and told him:

-You're good with swords but you have to learn that not only they can defeat your enemies.

- Thank you – replied Ezio.

The week passed quickly. Ezio and Altair spended the days in sparring and preparing for their trip to Firenze. When it came time for them to leave their prepared their horses for the trip, took all the things they might need: food, water, weapons, money and maps. At noon they rode out of Monteriggioni.


	6. Robbery!

The two assasins rode trough the woods when suddenly arrows flew from nearby trees and killed both their horses. Ezio quickly jumped from his, but Altair couldn't do it. He fell and the horse fell on top of him. The younger assassin had no time to help him as bandits jumped from the trees and started attacking him. They all had red shirts and blue bandanas. Ezio dodged and drew his knife, quickly slicing the neck of one of the brigands. The other bandits understanded that this robbery will be risky. One of them attacked Ezio, who with amazing reflexes kicked him in the stomach and drove his knife to the enemy's throat, killing the bastard. The others started running, but Ezio swiftly ended their lives with a bow who took from a dead brigand. He then went to Altair. He was alive but was being slowly crushed by the horse. Ezio pushed the horse away and helped Altair up. They were alone in the big menacing forest with no horse to carry their bags and no materials for a camp…


	7. A Night In The Woods

-What are we going to do now? – Ezio asked.

-Skin the horse. We will use its skin for a tent. I will gather some wood. We can set up a camp for the night. After the camp's ready I will stay and guard it and you will go and search for some food. - The other assassin replied.

Night was getting closer when the two set up camp. They heard the voices of many animals. There was a deer watching them with interest. It was a beautiful animal with majestic antlers. Its skin was brown and very clean.

- Look over there! – said Ezio, who was lighting the fire. – We can use this for food!

- No – Altair turned to Ezio – let's just eat fruit. There's a big tree with a lot of apples on it. – Altair pointed to it.

- Fine, I will take the fruit. – Ezio said and started climbing the tree.

Ezio was climbing with incredible, almost unbelievable grace and speed.

- Get those fruit from the branch next to you. – Altair told Ezio.

- No, these on the top look better!

- Don't be greedy! Nature gave us perfect fruit and they're right next to you!

- Sorry, I was born greedy. – Ezio laughed and continued climbing.

Suddenly he heard a crack. The branch on which he was holding on had broken. Ezio started falling fast. He was rolling in the air trying to grab one of the mighty tree's branches with no success. Altair quickly ran and caught his comrade.

- I told you! – Altair shouted.

- Whoa, easy there! I will just get those fruit you told me to.

- Alright. But remember this – An assassin is never greedy.

After a minute Ezio came down with lots of fruit. They ate and then Ezio fell to sleep. Altair remained awake to watch the camp. The forest was really beautiful. The trees were great, untouched by time. Altair wouldn't be surprised if there was one as old as him. After a few hours he woke up Ezio and the younger had to keep watch of the camp. Soon the Sun dawned. The two were ready to continue their trip.


End file.
